1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to pointing devices for data processing systems and in particular to reversible, wireless pointing devices. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to construction and operation of a reversible, wireless pointing device which may be employed either as a handheld device or on a flat surface similar to a conventional mouse.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems with operating systems or applications employing a graphical user interface (GUI) typically include a pointing device such as a mouse, trackball, or touch pad. Using a pointing device, a user directs movement of a pointer icon (or xe2x80x9ccursor,xe2x80x9d any graphical object utilized to point to a particular location in a display including, for example, a figure in a computer game) across the user interface by performing corresponding manual movements on the pointing device, for example by sliding the mouse, rolling the ball of the trackball, or moving across the surface of the touch pad. One or more buttons on the pointing device may be actuated to select items within the interface, such as icons representing applications or operating system controls.
One particular example of a pointing device employed in data processing systems is IBM Corporation""s TrackPoint(copyright) pointing device, a trackpoint-type device similar to those frequently mounted in the keyboards of laptop or notebook data processing systems. A Trackpoint-type device includes a button-like structure (or xe2x80x9cpostxe2x80x9d) resembling a pencil eraser protruding from between the keys in a keyboard or from the surface of the structure incorporating the pointing device. The Trackpoint-type device eliminates the need for a flat working surface on which the user must manipulate a mouse.
With the advent of set-top boxes (also referred to as xe2x80x9cWeb appliancesxe2x80x9d), wireless or xe2x80x9cremotexe2x80x9d pointing devices for data processing systems have become popular. Wireless pointing devices transmit infrared signals in much the same manner as television, video cassette recorder, or audio system remote controls. An infrared detector on the set-top box receives the infrared signals and translates them to displacement signals utilized by a conventional mouse.
One disadvantage of current wireless pointing devices is a lack of flexibility in the manner in which the device may be employed. Set-top boxes are often found in residences, where users may employ the wireless remote as a handheld device similar to television remotes. However, in some circumstances, a user may wish to employ the wireless pointing device in a manner similar to a conventional mouse. For example, a child sitting on the floor at a coffee table working on her homework and utilizing the set-top box for research may find it more convenient to utilize the wireless pointing device on the coffee table surface in a manner similar to a conventional mouse.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a wireless pointing device which providing flexibility in the manner of use. It would further be advantageous for the wireless pointing device to be reversible, such that it could be employed as a handheld device or on a flat surface similar to a conventional mouse. It would further be advantageous for the pointing device to require minimal surface area when operated in a manner similar to a conventional mouse.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide an improved pointing device for data processing systems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a reversible, wireless pointing device for data processing systems.
It is yet another object of the present invention to improve the construction and operation of a reversible, wireless pointing device which may be employed either as a handheld device or in conjunction with a flat surface similar to a conventional mouse.
The foregoing objects are achieved as is now described. A reversible, wireless pointing device for a data processing system may be operated as either a handheld remote or in conjunction with a surface in the manner of a conventional mouse. A force sensor projects from one surface of the wireless point device body. Manipulation of the force sensor may be detected by measurement of a capacitive or resistive value dependent upon the position or orientation of the force sensor. Infrared signals representative of the manipulation are emitted by the pointing device and detected by the data processing system from control of a display cursor""s movement by the operating system. The force sensor may be manipulated directly by a user""s thumb or other digit, or indirectly by contact between the force sensor and an underlying surface and actual or attempted movement of the pointing device relative to the surface. The force sensor may be slightly elastomeric with a rubbery texture to xe2x80x9cgripxe2x80x9d the underlying surface. Projections from or spacers on the body of the pointing device maintain a sufficient distance from the underlying surface to minimize friction while allow the force sensor to contact the surface with a slight pressure or compressive force. A switch located on the opposite side of the pointing device from the force sensor may be actuated in the manner of a trigger when operated in one orientation or in the manner of a conventional mouse button when operated in the opposite orientation.
The above as well as additional objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description. For one type of force sensor similar to that utilized in trackpoint-type devices, a smaller footprint of surface space is required for operation since actual movement is not required, only pressure or lateral force.